Organization Love
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Twins Sora and Skylar are abused at home and bullied at school, what happens when they find out the Organization and a silver haired jock's secret? Axel x OC, Riku x Sora. Rated M for language and sexual content. Vamp Fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar and story line belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter One

I lay still as I looked to the wall, tears flowing down my cheeks as another kick was delivered to my stomach. My gaze travels to the bedroom door that opens slowly as blue eyes peaked in, the eyes belong to my twin, a person I love and care for and would do anything to keep protected. "Filthy whore, you're nothing but a freak! Just like your mother!" I hear my father hiss as he throws his beer bottle down at me, the glass break and spilling whatever contents left in it all over me. I felt my cheek sting from where a glass shard had cut it and the alcohol had started to seep in. I kept an emotionless face as I looked at my twin and saw the tears that were streaming down his face as he complicated whether he should get involved or stay where he is. Before he decides, our father kicks my stomach again and sends me flying a couple of feet away, the man soon stepped over my body and walked to the front door, opening it and slamming it shut. I looked to the clock with my emotionless eyes and see that it was five in the morning. He had beaten all night it seems. The bed room door that had been previously open just a crack, was flung open as my twin came out, his spiky brown hair a mess as he ran over to me and got to his knees. "Skylar, I'm sorry!" he cries out as he debates whether he should touch me or not.

"It's alright Sora, just help me get cleaned up" I said quietly, as I looked into my twins bright blue eyes. Nodding his head, the brunette helps me up and we walk to the bathroom, I sat on the toilet seat and watched as my brother got out everything that was necessary. As Sora cleaned up me up, I saw he tried to keep himself from crying. By now he should be use to it, ever since that _monster_ we called our father killed our mother because she was leaving him, he had started to abuse us. I took most of the beatings; never wanting Sora to get hurt at all, to make it even worse I took the beatings at school as well. Sora and I were considered weird for we did things different from the other kids. We always ran home, did everything we were told, we were nothing but nervous wrecks and we would sometimes start shaking. To the other kids this seemed weird and unnatural, to want to do work instead of have fun, to want to go home instead of hang out with friends, and to always flinch and shake when someone would touch us. "Don't cry" I said, as I saw the tears that started to stream down my brothers face.

"I can't help it" Sora said in a shaky voice. "We both know once we get to school, all this effort of cleaning you us is going to go to waste as the others beat you up even more" he said, tears welling up in his eyes probably causing his vision to blur as he started to sob. "I miss mother" he cried, dropping the rag he was using to clean the blood, cuts, and alcohol off my face.

"I miss her as well and as for those other kids, well if it wasn't for those Organization Club I bet they would have left us alone" I said, the name of the club leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. "But we can't give up, for mom's sake, just two more years and we'll be eighteen and graduated and we can leave this horrid place" I said, smiling, though it did not reach my eyes which were dead and void from any emotions.

"I-I know, b-but I don't l-like watching you g-get hurt and n-not b-being able t-to d-do anything, I'm a-afraid h-he'll go too far and k-kill you" Sora stuttered out as I brought my hand up and rested it on his cheek, a sweet and gentle look taking its place on my face.

"But you staying out-of-the-way and not getting hurt is what makes me happy, I'm happy when you stay hidden because I rather I die then you" I said, smiling as Sora closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against my hand. "Now go get ready while I take a quick shower" I said, as I stood up and pushed him out of the bathroom. "Could you please clean up the broken glass so none of us get hurt" I said before closing the door.

"Alright" Sora said, nodding his head as he went to go do what he was told.

* * *

After I had finish showering and was dressed, along with Sora who had cleaned up the mess and gotten ready himself we both got our stuff and left the house, while holding each other hands. We kept our heads down as we walked, we didn't have any friends at school considering we were the 'freaks' and 'weirdo's'. As we got to the school and entered, we both could feel the glares and look of the other students. The worst part was we had to pass the group of teens that were a part of the Organization Club; they treated us worse than the jocks and preps. As we both picked up the pace, I ended up accidentally bumping my shoulder against a tall red-head, also known as Axel, the person who picked on me the most. Stumbling away from him, I kept my head down and didn't make eye contact, waiting for him to punch me like usual. "Oh look, if it isn't my favorite freak" he sneered with his smooth voice.

"Just get it over with" I said quietly in a monotone voice as I clenched my fist and kept an emotionless face.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" Axel said, placing a hand on his ear as he bend down so he was around my height, I clenched my fist even harder as my body started to shake. "Hey! When I'm speaking you are to answer! You got that?" The red-head growled after a while of me being silent, he grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground so we were face to face. My blue eyes looked around frantically as I tried to avoid his gaze. "Look at me!" Axel growled, shaking me a little, giving in I look into his emerald eyes. Now Axel was quiet handsome, I'll admit it, he had pale skin, piercing green eyes which had upside down purple tears drops under them. His hair was spiked back and was the color of blood, he was number eight in the Organization Club, I've mentioned it so many times but I haven't explained what it is. It's a club with thirteen members, twelve guys and one girl; all were extremely handsome/beautiful and popular. They were able to gain the love and attention of everyone in the school, well almost everyone, there were a few people who hated them. Each member was actually rich and usually got everything they wanted, everyone sees them as perfect though I find them a bit…strange. Axel though was the worst, it's like he made it his job to torture me and get the other members to follow along with attacking me and Sora, though Sora had his own personal bully, Riku, one of the school jock's who likes to hang out with the Organization, as I'll call them for now.

"L-leave her alone" Sora said quietly as worry shined in his blue eyes.

"What you say to me pipsqueak" Axel said, turning his attention to Sora. Taking a deep breath, I did something I've never done before and…kicked the red-head where the sun doesn't shine. As I was dropped to the ground, I grabbed a hold of Sora's hand and ran to the classroom, hoping the teacher would be there, seems they're the only ones that care for my brother and me.

"Why'd you do that? Are you insane!?" Sora exclaimed as he tried to keep up with me, I came to a sudden halt and pulled my twin into a janitor closest. Covering the brunette's mouth, we both stayed quiet as we heard footsteps running past where we were.

"He would have hurt you, if I didn't do something" I mumbled, after the footsteps had faded away. "I don't want you get hurt…I don't want to lose you…you're all I have left" I said, my voice cracking as I felt tears streamed down my face, surprising Sora since I usually pushed my emotions down and acted like this emotionless person.

"I promise I won't leave" Sora mumbled, pulling me into a tight embrace as we both heard the bell ring. Leaving the janitor closest, we quickly ran to class.

* * *

As the day went on, it was pure hell. Axel had decided to make everything ten times worse, stealing the money I had so I could buy Sora and me lunch, taking my stuff and throwing it out of the classroom window and into a puddle that was created by the rain last night. Tripping me, closing my locker on my hand, and of course when he finally got me by myself, beating the ever-living shit out of me. I breathed heavily as another kick was delivered in the same spot my father had kicked me this morning, everything hurt but felt numb at the same time. I looked up at the red-head, seeing the sick smirk on his face along with something else that was glittering in the florescent lights of the boy's bathroom he had thrown me in. "You think you're so tough by not showing any emotion, huh" the red-head growled, sending another kick towards me. "Huh! Answer me you filthy human!" He sneered, causing my ears to perk up as I heard what he said…wasn't he himself a human? Or did he view me like my father did, I filthy, disgusting creature that had no right to be called a human. I swallowed thickly as he smashed his foot down on my arm, causing me to groan as he put pressure on it, but not enough to break it. He's two friends, a blonde haired female and a pink haired…boy? Stood to the side laughing, before the door flew open and a teacher stood there, surprised and furious.

"Mr. Sinclair, you and your friends to the office now!" The teacher roared, as the three older teens did as they were told, while my vision started to fade in and out, I couldn't even hear what the teacher was saying before finally everything went completely black.

* * *

A/N: New Story, hope you guys like it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar and story line belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Two

When I woke up, I saw I was in the nurse's office. Sitting up, I winced as a pain shot through my stomach, lifting my shirt a little; it was no surprise when I saw a deep bruise on it. "That's going to take a while to heal" I mumbled.

"Oh, I see you're awake" I heard a gentle, sweet voice say. Looking towards it, I saw a woman with bright green eyes and long brown hair that was braided. Her name was Aerith; she was the school's nurse and a very sweet woman. I nodded my head as I gave her a blank stare. "You've been out for quite a while, school's almost over" she said, giving me a sweet smile as she sat down. "We tried getting a hold of your father so he could come pick you up, but when we called no one answered" she said, concern shinning in her green eyes.

"He's at work" I said, my voice was quiet and monotone sounding. I watched as she nodded her head.

"Well, when you get home, make sure to get lots of rest" Aerith said. "Your brothers waiting for you outside" she said, nodding my head I stood and made my way to the door.

"Thank you" I mumbled, as I exited the room and walked out into the hallway. There I saw Sora, his head down as he sat on the floor. Bending down, I lifted his chin, only to see a black eye forming on my brother's left eye. "Was it Riku?" I asked, quietly, instead of getting a response, the boy in front of me just nodded his head, eyes staring off into space and never once meeting mine. Sighing I stood up, helping my brother as well, as we decided to skip the rest of school, a first for us really. As we exit the building and walked down the empty sidewalk, I intertwine my brother's hand with mine and started to hum a gentle tune.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, interrupting my humming with a shaky voice.

"Of course, this is nothing new" I said in a monotone voice, not even casting a glance to him as we then walked in silence, once we reached the house, we both just stared at it. It was a two story house, it looked quite nice on the outside, with the flowers growing along, the lawn kept, a beautiful pain job and all that…but if you were to go inside, you would be hit with the stench of alcohol, with stains here and there, really compare to the outside the inside was a mess. To us the inside was pure hell, it wasn't always like that, mother kept the place clean and made it feel like home…but now that she's gone…I don't know what this place feels like, I only know, it is mine and mine brother's personal hell.

"I-I don't want to go in, w-what if he's h-home?" Sora asked his voice shaky and his light blue eyes wide with fear.

"It's almost three; he should still be at the bar, but if he's home, he'll probably be passed out drunk" I said, as we walked to the front door, feeling my brother's grip on my hand tighten. "I need to change for work and you need to hide in your room, okay" I said, my voice becoming soft and gentle as I gave my brother a loving look. Sora look at me, before looking back at the house, this wasn't the first time we've had a conversation like this, every time we came home from school it was the same, what if father was home early? What would we do then? Those questions ran through both of our minds, but only Sora dared to ask them. In a way…I don't what we would do if father came home early. He always came home drunk in the middle of the night and beat us. As I would always figured, if he came home while we were at school and we weren't there for him to beat, he'd just go to bed and sleep off the alcohol. I never wanted to know what would happen, so I always kept that thought in my mind. Reaching the door, I was about to reach into my pocket and get the house key when the door was violently ripped open. My body froze, but I kept my bored look, while Sora trembled beside me, know crushing my hand in his grip.

"Where were you?" I heard our father sneer, as he stood there, in front of us, a beer in his hand and rage in his dark blue eyes…the eyes I inherit from him. The eyes I hated seeing in the mirror every day.

"At school" I said, my voice sounding bland as I refused to make eye contact with the male.

"In the house now" father sneered, stepping aside, as Sora and I walked into the living room, I felt Sora jumped slightly as we heard the door slam shut. "You rotten children, who gave you the right to leave the house" the drunken man growled, as he came towards Sora and I with his hand raised high. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I pushed my brother behind me, as my head went to the side and a stinging pain shot through left cheek. I didn't flinch or anything as I just stood there closing my eyes. "Boy, where's you get that black eye?" I heard our father ask, causing my eyes to snap open. Before I could say a word, I was thrown to the side, I stumbled a little, my eyes widening as I watch the man head for my brother. Sora stood there, body shaking as tears were welling up in his eyes. "You gonna cry, no son of mine is going to be some pussy" the man growled, as he raised his hand again and striked Sora down, the brunette curled up and cried as our father started to kick him.

"Leave him alone!" I said, running at him and jumping on his back.

"You filthy whore, get off me!" The man roared, as he stumbled back and smashed me into a wall, crushing me between his back and the wall. My head jolted forward before going back and hitting the creamed colored wall. It hurt, but that didn't stop me, I wasn't going let him hurt my brother…I wasn't going let him hurt or take the thing I cared for away. "GET OFF!" He screamed, as he threw me off and into the wall, I felt a series of pain shoot through my body, I was quiet surprised I didn't hear a crack. I fell to the floor, my vision fading in and out as I helplessly watched that man, no that _monster_ attack my brother. I tried to stand but…but everything hurt so much and the corner of my vision was turning black. The last thing I heard before passing out was my brother cries of pain.

* * *

I woke up to feel someone shaking me, blinking my eyes open, my vision was blurry at first but soon went back to normal. "Skylar, please wake up" I heard Sora say, as he shook me, looking to him with my dark blue eyes, I soon felt something wet hit my cheek.

"I said not to cry" I said weakly, as I smiled…a smiled that was broken and didn't reach my eyes. I sat up, pain shooting through my body, just moving an inch made it feel like my body was on fire. Looking at him, made me want to cry because he looked so beaten, his light blue eyes were dull and filled with pain. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Somewhere around five" Sora mumbled, as he pulled my head to his chest.

"I need to get to work" I mumbled, pulling away and standing.

"B-but you're hurt!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know, but we need to money" I said calmly, walking to my room with my brother following behind.

"I know that's important if we want enough to buy our own apartment, but you're hurt and need rest" Sora said, as he watched me get ready. I listen to him as he tried to convince me to stay home and rest, I knew father was probably off drinking or with his buddies and wouldn't be back until later on tonight. Sora would be safe and I always get home before our father.

"Please, stop worrying for my safety" I said, as I finished getting ready, any bruises that were showing; now covering up with makeup. I walked out of my room and past my brother, making my way to the front door. "Look, if it'll make you happy, you can come with me to work and just watch me to make sure I'm alright" I said, "just wear something that hides the bruises" I said. Sora had a hesitant look, but nodded his head and went off to get ready. I sighed, relief filling me, I feel better having Sora with me. Every day at work I'm stressed out that father would come home early and just hurt Sora. My body shivered as the thoughts of earlier filled my mind, I felt so helpless, I felt weak not being able to get up and protect my brother, to protect the thing I loved.

"I'm ready" Sora said, coming out of his room and back over to me.

"Sora" I said, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry" I said, the tears welling up in my eyes, but I kept my straight face and monotone voice as I just repeat those words over and over.

"I know" Sora said, patting my back. "It wasn't your fault" he said, "please don't cry" I hear him say the words I tell him every day.

"But how can I not, when I couldn't even protect you" I said, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"Because for once, I took the pain he causes you" Sora said, smiling as I just hugged him again.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar and story line belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Three

Once we were finished hugging one another, we left the house, hand in hand like always. Our feet lightly padded against the sidewalk as we walked to the small café I worked at. Once there I entered and told Sora to sit somewhere and just wait. As the hours went by of me working and sometimes looking to my twin to make sure he was alright, it was soon dark outside as the time on the clock read ten. Saying bye to my employers and boss, my brother and I left, taking out time in walking home. As we were passing an alleyway, a strange noise could be heard from the darkness of it. I stopped and looked down, even though I knew it was dangerous, I felt curious as to what might be down there. "Sora" I said, looking to my twin.

"Yes" Sora said.

"Head back to the house and lock yourself in your room, I don't want father hurting you so I want you to stay in there until I knock on your door" I said.

"O-okay, but why do you want me to head on home?" Sora asked, sounding nervous.

"It's none of your concern, I promise I won't be long" I said, giving him a smile. Sora looked hesitant as he looked down the alleyway also, before looking to me and furrowing his brows. Not wanting to argue, he gives a quiet 'okay' as he pecks my cheek and quickly runs towards home. I take slow and steady steps into the alleyway, it was quiet; really there was no sound to be heard. Whatever noise I had heard earlier was gone, but my curiosity is what pushed me to walk further into the darkness. Really, my curiosity came from my mother, it was her curiosity that let her find out her husband had been cheating on her with some whore and it was that same curiosity that had led her to her death. I feared that one day I'd die the same; my curiosity would lead me to my death. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a low moan, I felt embarrassed but just stood there with a blank stare, it seems that noise I had heard was just to teenagers going at it in a musty alleyway. Turning on my heel I was ready to leave before those moans turned into ear piercing screams of agonizing pain. I knew at that moment I should have left, ran home and left for whatever mess that was hidden within the shadows for someone else to find. But I couldn't, I turnrf back to the source of the sound and quickly ran to the agonizing screams that were dying away into gurgling sounds. Coming to a sudden halt, I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the gory sight in front of me.

"That was good" I heard a very familiar, smooth sounding voice say. Before me, dark blood splattering the ground as a petite looking female laid there, her throat ripped open with some more blood oozing out onto the mucky ground. She looked strange, with green short hair that was probably dyed and dull, lifeless violent colored eyes that seemed to be staring at me. I brought my hands up to cover my mouth as I saw that there was still some life left in her eyes as she gave a painful whine, reaching out a hand towards me.

"H-help" she chocks out, as blood soon came squirting out of her wounds from the sounding movement of her vocals that had been ripped to shreds, it was quite a surprise that she could even get a single word out.

"What's that?" The male before her said, looking to him I saw he was wearing a long black coat, with the hood up. "Help, now why would you say something like that" the person said, you could hear the smirk in their voice, as they brought their foot up, smashing it down on the woman's head. My usual poker face came crumbling down as I felt bile rise up to my throat as the woman's head busted open from the force of the man's foot, causing blood and brain matter to start oozing out. "It's a shame, you were a pretty little thing but you tasted of a rotten apple swarming with flies and maggots" the male said before turning his head to the side and lifting it, only allowing me to see his nose and mouth as the shadows of his hood shield his eyes. "Such a sweet smell and a familiar one at that" the male growled, bringing his hands up as he removed his hood and face me.

"A-Axel" I mumbled, so quietly that it sounded like a whisper as the words themselves felt like acid on my tongue. I looked at the blood red spikes as they bounce, the wind picking up and blowing them around, his emerald cat like eyes pierced through the darkness and felt as if they were staring in my soul.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little kitten out and about" Axel said, his emerald eyes shining with hunger and insanity. "Honestly, little girls shouldn't be out and about around this time of night, there's usually monsters around here" he purred, in a blink of an eye he had me pin to the wall as he had one hand clasps around my neck, lifting me off the ground some. I brought my hands up and wrapped them around his arm and started to kick my legs back and forth, as I gave him a blank stare, like my father I could never give him the satisfaction of knowing I was hurting. I wanted to abandon my emotions, burying them deep within me, so no one could use them against me. Bringing himself closer, I looked to him with emotionless eyes as I felt his breath on my face while pressing his body against mine, letting my neck go and just holding me there chuckling as he brought his hand up and ran a sharp nail across my cheek. I didn't even flinch as a felt a slight sting, as a warm flow of blood came down my pale cheek.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled, disgusted as he leaned forward and slid his tongue across the cut he had created. I watched as he pulled away, his eyes becoming bright as he stared at me with a strange look, his lips pulled back to show very sharp canines. I stared at them, horrified and confused as to what was happening, before I could even register anything my head was violently jerked to the side as a piercing pain jolting from my neck. I soon felt like my body was burning, as if someone was setting me a light from the inside. I screamed…in the longest time, I screamed as loud as I could as that burning sensation grew more and more along with my body becoming weak. Soon it was over with as I was dropped to the ground, I grabbed a hold of my neck, a searing pain irrupting through it as I could feel the warm sensation of my blood flowing out of my wounds and pooling under my hand, some leaking out from beneath it and down my shoulder, staining my clothing. Pulling my hand away, I looked at it, my vision blurring, but I refused to let the tears flow, I stared at the bloody hand before looking up to the male. A sicking smirk was on his face as he bends down to my height and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Such a delicious taste, like chocolate with a hint of peppermint" Axel said, before smashing his lips upon mine in a bruising kiss. My eyes widen…my first kiss stolen by a boy who had tortured me every chance he got. My face twisted in disgust as I could taste the metallic taste of my own blood as his tongue as it forced its way into my mouth. As the red head pulled away the smirk on his face never faltered as he started at me with a deranged look. "Yes, you'll do fine, from now on your mine and mine alone" he said, his smirk widening. "You are my blood bank, my toy, and nothing you say or do can change that, no matter where you go I'll always find you, you're bounded to me till the end of the world itself" he said, my vision was blurry and everything was spinning. I didn't understand the words that left his mouth, but I didn't care, pushing him away with what little strength I had left, I stood up right on shaky legs and ran. I stumbled here and there but I ran all the way home, tearing the door opening and stumbling into the living room. There was no sign of life anywhere, meaning father hadn't came home yet as everything was intact.

"Skylar, is t-that you?" I heard Sora small voice say as he opened his door, peaking out into to living room.

-Sora's P.O.V-

I heard a loud noise come from the living room, it was the front door smashing against the wall as it was thrown opening. I feared it was father, but as I heard the light, frantic footsteps of someone stumbling into the living room, I felt slightly worried. Getting up I walked to the door and gently opened it, "Skylar, is t-that you?" I asked, my voice shaking lightly as I stared out into the living room, feeling my blood run cold as I saw my sister breathing heavily as she held the right side of her neck which looked to be bleeding. Oh I knew I shouldn't have listen to her and just stayed with her. I'd rather die with her then continue living without my sister. Quickly leaving my room, I ran to her side and caught her before she fell.

"I-I'm alright" Skylar said, her voice sounding breathless, probably from the running she did to get away from whoever attacked her. I didn't answer her as I quickly led her to the bathroom. The layout of the house was fairly simple. Upstairs held dad's room, a guest room, and an upstairs bathroom. While down stairs had the kitchen, living room, mine and mine sister's room, laundry room, a bathroom, and a door that lead down to the basement. I, along with Skylar, despised the basement for we spent most of our time locked away down there because of our father. Sitting the brunette on the toilet I searched the cabinet for Gaza strips and peroxide, sitting them on the sinks counter I grabbed a towel and wash rag. Wetting the rag, I looked to my sister as I saw she was on the blink of falling unconscious, I was scared to let her fall asleep so I lightly patted her cheek, causing her to sit upright. Smiling sadly, I started to clean her up.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar and story line belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Four

-Skylar's P.O.V-

I sat there, my head dropping every second as my vision started fading in and out. Everything hurt so badly, my body felt as if it was on fire. "Skylar, what happened?" I heard Sora ask, even though I had to strain to hear him. I opened my mouth to answer him, but instead a painful moan came out instead.

"It hurts" I groaned, as I closed my eyes and started to breath heavily from the pain. I watched as Sora continues to clean up the wounds, eyes filled with worry as he winced just looking at it. I couldn't see what it looked like and I'm slightly glad for that. Once Sora was done bandaging the wound he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Do we need to go to the hospital?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, the wound wasn't really deep, but it was bleeding a lot" Sora said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you" he sobbed as he quickly wrapped his arms around me and started crying into my chest.

"Shh" I said, as I wrapped my arms around him and just held him close. "It's alright, I'm fine" I said, over and over as I ran my hands through his brown hair. "Come on, let's get some sleep, school tomorrow" I said, as I stood up and grabbed Sora's hand. As we went to our rooms, I laid in my bed, the house was dark and quiet, I kept my door closed as I just listen to the sound of my own breathing. I thought about what happened back in the alleyway, turning onto my sides, I shivered as I dread going to school tomorrow.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open as I heard the sound of my alarm clock going off. Sitting up, I noticed that I didn't hear my father screaming for me to turn it off, meaning he never came home last night. My lips twitched upwards at the idea of him never coming back. Getting up, I head to the bathroom to take a shower before getting dressed. Entering the bathroom, with the clothing I was going to wear today I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I winced at the sight before me, my hair was spewed everywhere, my skin looked paler then normal and I just looked like a mess. The bandages wrapped around my neck has dried blood stains, setting my clothes down I started to gently remove the bandages, scared to see what was underneath. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw the two small holes in my neck, along with a huge bruise that surrounded it. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I brought a hand up and let my fingers ghost over the bruise. "Skylar, are you in there?" I heard Sora asked as he knocked on the door.

"Um, yeah, I'm taking a shower" I said.

"Oh, alright, well don't take too long, I have to take one too" Sora said.

"Alright" I said, casting one more glance in the mirror, I shook my head before turning on the shower and stripping down. Getting under the warm water, I shivered as the warm droplets hit my body and the bruises. I looked to my stomach, out of all the bruises I had, this one was darker and still hurt. It throbbed at every movement I made; I knew it was going to take longer to heal then any of the others. After I was finished with my shower and dressed, I stepped out of the bathroom and watched as Sora entered. Walking to the kitchen I saw it was only 5am, we always got up at 4:50am. I walked over to the bowl of fruit and picked up an apple, as I was getting ready to take a bite out of it, I stopped as I noticed how soft and mushy it felt. Opening one of the drawers, I got out a knife and cut a piece off of the apple, my face twisting up in disgust as I saw how rotten it was inside. Throwing it away and putting the knife in the sink I looked at the other fruit, in reality they all looked rotten…how long have we had them?

"Hey…you sure you want to go to school?" I heard Sora ask. Turning to look at him, I saw the worry look in his blue eyes as he looked at me.

"Sora, I'll be fine" I said, giving him a huge smile.

"If you say so" Sora mumbled as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I promise you, just a couple of more years and we'll be out of this hellhole" I whispered as I feel him hug me back. After we pulled apart we gathered our stuff and walked to school. I held Sora's hand, squeezing it, to try and comfort him. As we reached the school everyone stared at us, well they stared at me since I had bandages over my neck. Entering the building, we just kept our heads down as we walked to first period, stopping as our path was blocked.

"There she is my favorite freak" Axel said, causing me to flinch as my neck throbbed. "Where'd you go last night? You left before the fun could even start" he said, as he and his friends burst out laughing. I just kept my head down and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"P-please just leave us alone" I said, not really wanting to put up with any of this, as I gave him a plain, emotionless look.

"What's this, back to that boring monotone voice and emotionless face" Axel said the smirk on his face dropping as it was replace with an angry scowl. "Last night you were crying and screaming, what happen?" He asked, an insane look shinning in his eyes as I felt myself twitch a little, I felt like I was ready to explode, like a ticking time bomb. Everything was came rushing at me as my eye started to twitch. "What's wrong did I-" the red head started to say.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!" I screamed as I felt my eyes widen. "I HATE YOU AND EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL, WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT MY BROTHER AND I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! YOU THINK WHAT YOUR DOING IS FUNNY, BUT ITS NOT, OKAY!" I screamed as everyone's eyes widen. "WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH ENOUGH SHIT AT HOME AND YOU THINK WE LIKE TO COME HERE ONLY TO BE MADE FUN OF AND BE BEATEN, NO! WE JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" I said falling to the floor and crying as Sora bend down beside; his eyes wide with surprise as he grew worried and I started to take in deep breaths. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE GOD! MAKE IT STOP!" I cried as sobs ranked through my body and everything started to hurt as all the memories and all the emotions I've been trying to push down started to come to the surface. I was taking in deep breathes as I felt more sobs rank through my body as the sounds of hurried footsteps reached my ears, as a teacher and the nurse started to run towards Sora and I.

"What happened?" A teacher asked. "Answer me, what happened right now?!" The teacher demanded when all the students in the hallway stood quiet as the nurse bended down beside Sora and I. I looked at her and continued to sob, not wanting to stop as everything started to go numb, except for the throbbing pain in my neck. As the teachers eyes scanned the hall they soon landed on Axel who stood there, mouth agape as his eyes were wide and filled with…worry? I looked at him and continued to cry as he looked like he wanted to walk over and comfort me.

"Shh, calm down, it's alright" Aerith said, as she pulled me into a motherly embrace and ran her fingers through my hair as I took in deep breathes and tried to calm myself. I felt weak, I didn't like it, I needed to be the stronger twin and protect Sora, but how can I when here I am crying my eyes out for everyone to see.

"I'll ask again, what happened?" The teacher asked as he looked directly at Axel. Before anyone could do or say anything, the red head stepped forward and took in a deep breath.

"It was my fault sir" Axel said, as I wiped at my eyes, small whimpers escaping past my lips as I looked at him. "I'm sorry" he said, causing my eyes to widen as this was the first time those words had ever left the red heads lips.

"Mr. Sinclair we're going to the principal's office, now" the teacher said, as he grabbed the teen's arm and started to drag him to the principal's off, I swallowed thickly as the red head kept his eyes trained on me while he was being dragged away. I watched as he mouthed something, something that made my blood run cold as a smirk made its way onto his lips.

"Skylar, Skylar what's wrong?" Sora asked, as my face drained of any color as what he mouthed played over and over in my head.

"Sora, would you mind helping me take her to the nurses office" Aerith said, as the brunette nodded, worry shinning in his eyes. As they helped me up, I just let them drag me to the nurses office as my body was tensed and tears were still streaming down my face.

"Skylar, please tell me what's wrong" Sora begged as we sat in the nurses office while Aerith tried to call someone to pick us up.

"H-he said, he would get me back" I said, as Sora's eyes widen.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar and story line belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Five

-Sora's P.O.V-

I stared at my twin's eyes, for a split second I see pain and fear, two emotions she usually refuses to show, before her eyes became dull. Shaking my head, I wrap my arms gently around her and start mumbling comforting words. "Sora" Aerith said.

"Hm" I hummed lightly as I rubbed small circles on my twin's back.

"I think you should head onto class, I'll be sure to keep a close eye on Skylar" Aerith said, as I nodded my head, pulling away. I looked down at Skylar who looked at me with cold dead eyes, I wanted to cry at the emotionless expression, but held it in as I took a deep breath and turned towards the door.

"Alright, I'll come by at lunch" I said, taking in a sharp breath before leaving the nurses offices. Walking down the empty halls since everyone else was in class, I listen to my own footsteps as they echoed through the empty halls. I looked down at my feet, before stopping as I heard calm footsteps coming up from behind me. Turning around quickly, my breath got caught in my throat as I was soon slammed into the lockers, my blue eyes narrowed slightly as they looked into those disgusting sea green ones that belonged to the school's jock.

"Hey pipsqueak" Riku said, his voice sounding smug as I turned my head to the side and kept quiet. "What? Not talking?" He asked as I just kept quiet, shivering as he chuckled.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, clenching my fist as I tried to become emotionless, just like my sister.

"Well, ever since Axel found himself a little toy, I think it would be fair if I had one as well" Riku said, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, looking to him. "Ah" I said as I felt a searing pain shoot through my neck, a warm liquid was sliding down my neck and wetting the collar of my shirt as my eyes were wide and my mouth was wide open. I wanted to scream, cry out for help, but couldn't. My voice was caught in my throat as tears were streaming down my eyes. As the silver haired jock pulled away, I shivered in disgust as I felt his tongue run across my neck before dropping me. I landed with a soft 'thump' onto the ground. "Oof!" I groaned, as I started to feel a little woozy, bringing a hand up I clutched my throbbing neck before feeling a swift kick deliver to my stomach, causing me to fall over.

"Let's get some things straight before I head off" I heard Riku say as I grunted in pain. "One this does not mean I like you, in fact I find you disgusting, so don't expect me to go easy on you" he said, as I clenched my eyes shut and coughed in pain. "Another thing is you're my toy meaning you have to do whatever I say and not talk back, got that?" He asked as I weakly nodded my head as another kick was delivered to my stomach. "Good, now I'll be on my way and you won't tell anyone of this or there will be dire consequences" he said, narrowing his eyes before walking off. I lay there, breathing heavily as I coughed again, saliva coming out of my mouth and onto the floor. Shakily I push myself up and start to head back to the nurses office.

-Skylar's P.O.V-

I lay there numbly, looking at the wall; I listen to the smalls sounds going on around me, the sounds of Aerith's heels lightly hitting the ground, the sound of paper being moved around, and the sound of the door creaking open a little. Looking towards the door, I shot up, my eyes wide as I looked at my twin brother. His blue eyes shinned with pain as he had a hand on his neck and one on his stomach. "Sora, what happened?!" Aerith asked her emerald eyes wide with worry as she rushed over to the brunette.

"I don't remember" Sora mumbled, adverting his eyes to the floor as I narrowed mine. I kept quiet as Aerith lead him to the bed I was lying in. Sitting up I watched as my twin sat beside me while Aerith quickly left the room.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice stern as Sora continued to look to the ground. "Did Axel do this to you?" I asked, watching as he shook his head. "Did Riku do this?" I asked, watching as he continued to stare at the ground, his eyes dull as they started to water up. "Sora" I said quietly.

"Yes, he did this" Sora mumbled, so low that I had to strain to hear him. Placing a hand under his chin I lifted it and looked him in the eye. Before looking towards his hand that was covering his throat.

"Sora, remove your hand" I said gently, as he took in a shaky breath before shakily removing his hand from his neck. My eyes widen in horror as I saw the bite mark that was on his neck, one that resembled mine. I didn't know what to say, as I looked back into Sora's eyes that were watery as he looked at me, low whimpers escaping past his lips.

-Sora's P.O.V-

My vision was blurred as I looked at my sister, seeing the horror and pain in her eyes hurt me, but what hurt worse was the guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you" she said quietly. I couldn't hold it back as I released a loud sob while throwing my arms around her, burying my face into her chest I sobbed as she held me back.

"No, please don't go blaming yourself" I begged, I didn't want her blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault.

"But, you're my brother; you're all I have left!" She exclaimed, "I can't lose you, I need to protect you!" She whimpered.

"But I'm the older twin so I need to protect you!" I exclaimed, pulling away from her and wiping my eyes, taking in deep breaths I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced a smile onto my face. "See, everything's fine" I said as she gave me a look that said she didn't believe me.

-Skylar's P.O.V-

I opened my mouth ready to say something, until the door creak open again; looking towards it, I watched as Aerith came in, biting her lip. "I still can't get a hold of anyone at your house" she said. I nodded my head, silently glad that father still wasn't home. If he was out gambling and drinking with his buddies, then he wouldn't be back for another week.

"He's on a business trip" I lied, as I looked down. "We're fine, we promise, may we head back to class?" I asked, as I looked up at her while she bit her lip.

"Fine, you may go back to class, just let me write you a note, what classes are you in at this time?" She asked as Sora and I gave her the names of our teachers. Handing us both a note we gave her a small 'thank you' before heading on out of the nurses office. Walking down the hallway, our hands intertwined as we took slow and soft steps, casting a glance at Sora's neck, his wound wasn't bleeding, actually looked like it was healing a little. Shaking my head I tighten my grip on Sora's hand, not wanting to leave his side in fear that he'll get hurt again.

"Skylar" Sora mumbled as he noticed that I was tightening my grip even more. "I promise you I'm fine" he said, giving me another strain smile. I didn't return it, I just look down.

"Why did mom die?" I suddenly asked quietly that only he heard as we stopped walking.

"I don't know" Sora mumbled, looking anywhere but at me. "But we know she's in a better place" he said quietly. Nodding my head we continued onto our classes.

* * *

As we walked home, I couldn't help but feel…nervous. I felt like there was someone following us, watching our every move. Picking up the pace a little, I continued to tightly grip Sora's hand as he struggle to keep up with me. Once we reached the house, I pulled the keys out and jabbed them into the lock, twisting it, I listen to the sound of the lock being undone. Turning the door knob, I allowed Sora in first before looking back at the empty street; no one was in sight, not even a car. Entering the house, I closed the door and locked it back into place. "You okay?" Sora asked quietly as I looked at him.

"I don't know" I mumbled, rubbing my right arm while looking to the ground.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Sora asked.

"No, I have the day off today" I said as he nodded his head while we just stood there in the quiet house.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar and story line belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Six

Sitting in my room, I lay on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Sora was in his room asleep I believed…I didn't really know what he was doing. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and hummed gently to myself, it was a soft sounding tune, one mom used to hum to Sora and I when we were scared or in pain. I stopped humming as I soon felt a knot in my throat, bringing a hand up slowly, I touched the area were the bite mark was. It felt as if it was throbbing, just my fingers brushing against it and I can already feel how warm the bruised skin felt. Pressing my finger against were one of the holes was I felt no scabs and just a jolt of pain from the bruise.

Sitting up, I flinched as I thought I heard a knock coming from the front door. Quickly standing on my two feet, my body swayed and almost lost balance at the sudden movement. Grabbing a bat I kept in the corner of my room I looked to the clock, it was ten at night. No one comes by here this late at night…or at all. It couldn't be dad because he barges into the house and so does his friends when they want to come over and get drunk.

Holding the bat behind my back, I exited my room and slowly walked towards the front door. I looked to where Sora's room was and watched as he opened the door, rubbing his eye. His shirt was crinkled and raises a little, showing a bruised stomach. His spiky hair was a mess and his eyes looked to be red and puffy. He looked at me with questioning eyes as another knock came from the wooden door that I now stood in front of.

Placing a finger to my lips, I lightly shush Sora, causing him to nod as I pressed my ear to the front door, in hopes of hearing anything on the other side. Looking out the window would result in probably getting caught and there was no peephole. I jumped slightly as another knock was delivered to the door, this time harder than the last one, my head vibrated lightly from taking in the force of the knock. Pulling my head back I took a deep breath and yanked the door open while holding the bat out with my eyes shut tightly. When I heard nothing, I lowered my bat and opened my eyes slowly, looking around the darken street that was only illuminated by the street lights.

Not a soul was out there, there didn't seem to be any source of life wondering the deserted streets. Looking around the front porch, I saw no one, taking a step forward outside into the cool air; I felt my foot hit something creating a small 'thump' like noise. Looking down I saw a box, he looked to be banged up a little as in sharpie it looked like someone had quickly wrote '**To: Strife Twins, From: Unknown**'. Looking left and right once again to see if I could catch a glimpse of someone, anyone but yet again all I found was an empty street with the crickets singing their song through the night air. Setting the bat back inside, I bend down and picked up the box, the bottom strangle felt wet and it seemed to be a little heavy whatever was inside.

Walking back into the house, I gently closed the door and locked it tightly. "Who was it?" Sora asked, yawning slightly as I walked over to the kitchen and sat the gift down on the counter.

"No one, just this box addressed to us" I said, my voice holding no emotions as I looked down at the box made of cardboard. I watched as my twin entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, poking at the box his face twisted up slightly.

"It smells" he mumbled as he pulled back from it. I hummed as I pulled open the knife draw and pulled out a small knife that I could use to cut away the tape that held the flaps of the box down. Pressing the tip of the knife to the top of the box, I pressed down till it penetrated the cardboard and then slowly started to saw downwards. I watched as the sharp object in my hand, cut straight through the box, it was amazing how knives can cut through certain things with ease. Once the tape was cut through and the flaps slightly popped up, I sat the knife down and pulled the flaps all the way open, not really prepared at the sight I saw.

I felt myself heave as I looked into the box, Sora peeking into it as well, screaming bloody murder at the sight he saw. Inside, blood coated the walls of the cardboard box as a cat laid on its side. Its stomach having been teared open, it was on its back, its legs sticking straight up, blood was on the paws to show were the claws at been viciously ripped out. The hole in its stomach showed that it was bear inside, all organs having been removed; its golden eyes were wide as its fur was matted down with blood in some places. Blood and drool leaked out of its mouth as its teeth had also appeared to be ripped out.

Its tail appeared bent and out of shape, as if broken. "WHAT THE HELL, WHY WOULD SOMEONE SEND A DEAD CAT TO US?" Sora asked his voice loud and clearly filled with distress and disgust at the gift. Looking down at the dead animal, I picked up the box and walked to the back door, pulling it open I walked out into the back yard that had a path that ran through the woods. "Where are you going?" Sora asked, as I heard him scramble to stand up and follow behind me. Making a quick stop at the broken down shed, I entered and grabbed a shovel.

"What does it look like? I'm giving the poor thing a proper burial" I said, keeping my voice calm and leveled as I looked to the brunette that was now following beside me. He nodded his head as we both fell into calm quiet, the only sound was our footsteps that sounded out through the night air as we stopped right near the dirt path that traveled through the woods. Looking down the path into the woods, the only light shinning over the path was the moon and even then if one to travel off the path they would end up lost. Sighing I continued to walk, hearing Sora quickly follow behind, after a while of nothing but complete silence we soon reached a nice little clearing. Sitting the box down I pressed the tip of the shovel into the ground, pressing my foot to the bottom causing it to force its way into the dirt.

Sora stood there in silence, his hands placed behind his back as he swayed side to side while watching me. When a nice sized hole was dug, I handed Sora the shovel, causing him to look at me with confusion before frowning. "You could catch a disease" he said as he watched me lift the dead animal out of the box and placed it gently into the hole that had been dug. Blood, along with some fur that had shed from the animal, now coated my hands.

"I'll clean my hands extra hard when we get home, might even put them in boiling water if it'll make ya happy" I said, joking lightly at the end. Sora still had a frown on his face, but it lightens up a little as he sighed and handed me the shovel back. As we fell into a comfortable silence with Sora standing there and me refilling the hole the cat's dead body now rested in. It wasn't until half way in refilling the hole, did my ears twitched as I heard the sound of rustling reach my ears. Looking around while finishing up what I was doing, I took notice of a tree branch shaking with green leaves gently floating down from it.

Lifting the shovel up and resting it on my shoulder, my eyes scanned the clearing before looking at Sora. "Let's head back" I mumbled.

"What about the box, what should we do with it?" Sora asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, leave it, I don't think spending another second out here would be a good idea" I said. Sora bit his lip, but nodded his head as we both started to walk back through the path. Sora was in front this time as I followed behind, my eyes traveled around the darken wood; all that could be seen was the dark figures of trees and bushes. Occasional noises such as animals scurrying around or birds flapping their wings could be heard. But in the back of my mind, there was that slight sound, one that was familiar…the sound of footsteps. One's that were much louder even though they could barely be heard.

Looking back, all that I could see was the darkness that followed closely behind Sora and I, that sound was still there, even though the people creating it couldn't be seen that didn't mean that they weren't there. Soon we were out of the forest and as my foot made contact with the grass of our backyard, those soft footsteps stopped, disappeared, as if the sound never existed. Taking in a deep breath I lowered the shovel from my shoulder and loosen the tight grip I didn't know I had on it. Quickly walking over to the shed, I just threw the shovel into it, not caring for the loud crash that sounded out inside it. I walked over to Sora who had stopped to wait for me, placing my hands on this shoulders and started to push him towards the back door that was wide open from where Sora had seemed to forgot to shut it when he followed after me.

As we entered the kitchen, I shut the door and locked it tightly, pressing my body against it as I realized my breathing had picked up. My calm demur was slowly disintegrating into nothing, pushing away from the door I walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water. I watched as it fell in a rushing stream from the faucet. After a while, steam seemed to be admitting from it, showing just how hot the water was. Squirting some soap onto my hands, I soon stuck them under the water and rubbed them together.

I ignored the stinging sensation of the water, not taking notice of the tears that were falling down my face as I clenched my jaw and let my hair cover my eyes, as Sora stood there in silence and looked at me with a worried expression on his face. My skin was turning red from how hot the water was, I didn't notice that I had been ripped away from the sink till I felt Sora put a hand on the back of my head and held me close while I clung to him shaking badly.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
